


Tom Riddle/Basilisk

by Wingschester7



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Basilisk dimensions inaccurate, Forgive Me, Other, basilisk smut, tom riddle x basilisk smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-05
Updated: 2017-11-05
Packaged: 2019-03-01 10:20:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13292796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wingschester7/pseuds/Wingschester7
Summary: What it says on the tin.





	Tom Riddle/Basilisk

It was particularly hot that night and the warm sheets draped over him, clammy with sweat, stuck to Tom's skin. He turned in sleep and tossed the soft fabric aside exposing his naked body to the air. It didn't really help since the room was sweltering in summer's heat and the open window beside his bed offered no reprieve either.

Suddenly he felt movement next to his feet and bed dipped under weight of something. Tom smiled.

His basilisk was here.

Though he was immune to the basilisk's powers his eyes remained closed even as he began to wake more and awaited his companion's first touch. Sometimes, when he would become particularly overcome with need, the wretched beast would make him wait even longer, driving him to the edge of madness repeatedly till he begged for completion. But tonight, it seemed they were both as impatient as each other.

The sounds of hushed rustling reached his ears just before blissful coolness made contact with his skin. Tom sighed contentedly, reaching out to run his palm over the scaly head being nuzzled over his fingers as its large body slithered closer.

Tom felt vibrations travel up his arm as sought to rub the only patch of soft skin on beasts body - just under its throat. It was a sign of great trust, one Tom was humbly aware of, that the serpent exposed its throat to him in subjugation. But soon the innocent touches turned amorous. Familiar sensations wracked his body as rough scales and sharp edges slid against soft human skin and he hoped he would he'd have delicious aches in the morning.

Tom writhes against the mattress as forked tongue finds its way to the sensitive spot behind his ears. As the cold-blooded creature proceeded to wrap itself around its human, rough scales brush against his heat-chapped nipples making him groan at combined pleasure and pain.

He knows the creature has noticed his growing erection. He also knows that the creature is teasing him by pointedly ignoring it it slithers over every inch of him except where he needs it the most.

Finally it settles the thickest part its body between the human's legs as its neck arcs down to hover over Tom's face. His legs wrapped tightly around the thick scaly mass wriggling against his cock as he tried to gain more friction and his movements grew hurried as he neared his peak. He was nearly there - he just needed a few more thrusts - when the basilisk ripped itself away from Tom with a hiss. He whined in loss and attempted to bring his fingers to finish the job, only to find them trapped beneath the muscled body of the creature who had him completely under its mercy.

His basilisk was in a mood.

Tom swore in frustration. And if he weren't mistaken, the row of teeth that he spied out of the corner of his eyes suspiciously resembled a victorious grin. He wanted to kick the beast but found his legs in the same predicament as his hands. Craning his neck he almost gasped at the tantalising way the length of the serpent's body curled around his own; wide loops had his wrists and ankles secured firmly against the bed. It didn't even fully fit on the bed - Tom thought absently - for almost half of serpent's coils spilled on to the floor. He frowned, he would have to look into a bigger bed, he wouldn't have his precious pet uncomfortable in any way.

He wondered what a sight they made, his pale human body next to the age old creature humming with power.

He let his head fall back on the pillow with a resigned sigh. He was fully aware that he may be its master but right now basilisk was in control and all he could do what let himself be used in whatever way the creature pleased.

Dark curves loom over him as coils shift his legs further apart exposing him for the creature's gaze.

_Do something._ He hisses in parseltongue, and slitted eyes blink at him in feigned innocence as it tilts its head as if considering to whether to be gracious enough to comply with his wishes.

Suddenly it bends down and licks the moisture off the tip of his length and Tom lets out a loud groan. His arms tug uselessly at the ever-twisting bindings against his wrists, and the creature bares it fangs at him in reprimand.

Tom's frustrated state gets the better of him because he retaliates in turn. _Do something now! Or get out!_ The creature stills for a moment - and his words seem to sink between them - then fangs flash white in darkness before he feels a sharp bite in inside of his thigh. He is immune to its venom and yet fire radiates from the wound and he hardens even further, his hips shuddering in desperation.

_Please._ And just like that he's reduced to begging, easily giving the smug beast what it wanted all along. The serpent coos at him, soothing the ravaged skin with licks and smaller, softer bites.

For all his impatience, Tom isn't actually prepared when the basilisk engulfs his sensitised cock between its widened jaws. _Oh,_ he thinks, _they hadn't done this before, hadn't got this far before._ A hint of those lethal teeth scraping against his tender skin give him an added thrill. The heat which had been tempered down to a simmer from the creature's prolonged teasing, slams back into him in full force.

Meaningless words spill from his mouth as he tosses in head, mindless with pleasure. The feeling is overwhelming as that tongue works him expertly alternating between hard sucks and long swipes. What actually wrings his climax from him is when the clever bastard uses the tapered end of its tail to prod at his hole. Tom is sure his hoarse screaming would render him speechless by tomorrow.

It hisses soothing whispers into his ears as his body slowly calms down. That forked tongue slips between his lips briefly and Tom sucks on it eagerly. Eventually exhaustion takes over and the basilisk winds around him possessively as they both drift back to sleep.  
~


End file.
